


Half-Baked Heist

by Therockthatkilledcaesar



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Chocolate, Cooking, Dinner Date, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spoiler alert: There's fire, Two disaster boys try and cook dinner together, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therockthatkilledcaesar/pseuds/Therockthatkilledcaesar
Summary: Valentine's day is coming up, and Kaito is planning his most ambitious heist(?) yet. Mostly, it's ambitious because neither he nor his target are specially good at making food.Belated fic for the DCMK Fanfiction Server's Valentine's day gift exchange, prompt: Cooking together.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78
Collections: Secret Cupid Exchange





	Half-Baked Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [possessedTeaCup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedTeaCup/gifts).



> Okay, I have a few things to say before we get into this fic. First of all, I've never written KaiShin before and hardly read any, so writing this was a fun new little thing to try! I also have no idea if any of this is cliche or unpopular in this ship, so please tell me what you think!
> 
> Second: I have so, so, so much to thank Kencha for in the process of this fic, from beta reading it, to even helping me write paragraphs that improve the flow to just encouraging me to write. Love ya, Kencha.
> 
> And lastly:  
> Happy (late) Valentine's day, TeaCup!!!

Shinichi doesn't even need to look up to know what's happening. That familiar "Mei-tan-tei-saaan!" dangles in the air, the last syllable stretching itself suavely like a languid cat. A white figure comes crashing down through the trees, shaking the old oak as they tumble through the branches. Shinichi watches, pointedly _not_ helping, as a certain thief finally catches himself on the last branch above his head. The thief grabs the branch, gripping it like an acrobat, and swings around to balance on the branch, muttering and brushing leaves from his hair. 

"As smooth an entrance as ever, Kaito." Shinichi says dryly, referring to the phantom thief's perched position on the tree branch above him. 

Kaito pouts. "I thought I asked you to call me by my stage name while I'm in uniform! What if someone overhears my secret identity, Shin-chan?"

"If there was anyone around to hear us, you wouldn't have come dressed as KID. We both know how your fans can get." Shinichi's arms rise up and clasp behind his head in a nonchalant pose as he resumes his walk home.

"Aha, as expected of my detective!" Kaito grins and slips down from the branch gracefully landing on both feet easily to catch up. "Jeez, don't walk so fast. These aren't exactly running shoes, you get me?"

"And?" Shinichi's eyes slide over to his side where Kaito's matching his pace. "If they're so uncomfortable, why'd you come and meet me in the suit?"

At the question, Kaito gives him one of those impish grins, the ones that used to give Shinichi chills on those windy heist nights because you couldn't tell what he was thinking. Now the chills come with entirely different emotions.

"But of course, my dear Meitantei-san, what else could it be except a heist notice?"

"A heist notice?" Shinichi snorts. "Bolder drop-off point than the usual mailbox, don't you think?"

"Well, usually, maybe. But this heist is a little special, you see." 

This earns the thief a raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I should even ask."

"Oh, you'll find out. But that's good, because I have something to ask you instead!" The eyebrow goes higher. "What are you doing on the 14th?"

Shinichi turns his head quizzically. "This Friday? What are you trying to do, fit your heist on my schedule?"

"Mayyyyybe." He tilts his head a little mischievously. "Like I said, it's a special heist."

"Whatever you say." Shinichi doesn’t stop strolling, almost home. 

"And? Your answer?"

"On the 14th? I used to have soccer practice after school on Friday, but now that I've quit the club…" He poses a hand to his chin. "Yeah. Nothing much."

"Perfect!" Kaito clasps Shinichi's hands in his own enthusiastically. "I'll see you then!"

"Wait, wha-"

A puff of cotton candy pink smoke erupts before he has a chance to ask. Coughing and fanning it away from his eyes and mouth, Shinichi waits for the billowing plumes to clear away in bewilderment, until he notices the small white notecard propped up on the ground in its wake. The instantly recognizable insignia of Kaito KID catches his eye.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?"

  
  


_Dear Meitantei-san,_

_I believe you are in possession of a certain scarlet prize I've taken interest in. If you'll kindly bring it with you on the date we've arranged- when the sun's last rays set on the Kudo mansion, that is when I shall swoop in to retrieve it._

_Best of luck,_

_Kaito KID_

\---

It hadn’t been until a conversation with Ran just the night before that Shinichi realized today was Valentine’s day.

"You could've used the door, at least." Shinichi walks in to find Kaito tidying up his kitchen, which isn’t expected, but knowing the guy, breaking and entering isn’t exactly outside of his comfort zone. Shinichi had been in view of the front entrance since he’d gotten home, which meant the thief had come in another way or he was a _really_ dedicated camper.

“I did use _a_ door.” Kaito defends. “Does it really matter which one?”

“You’re early.” He observes instead of pressing. He’d been planning to dress up a little nicer before his guest actually arrived, but there goes _that_ idea. Kaito’s dressed in casual clothes at the moment, but it’s little consolation when he’s the one who can switch to a better outfit at the flick of his wrist. 

“Just a little pre-heist preparation.” Kaito wags his finger, rather reassuringly. “You’re going to help me with the romantic candlelit dinner.”

Shinichi refuses to let his own expected correctness on the true meaning of the heist note fluster him. “And what’s a detective’s incentive to be a thief’s accomplice, dare I ask?”

“It takes two to make a date.” Kaito quirks his brow implicatively.

“Oh? When did this stop being a heist and start being a date?” 

Kaito just looks him in the eye and winks.“You’re the detective, you tell me.” 

Shinichi just chuckles and moves to the fridge door, opening it as if to check the contents when he’s already aware of its emptiness.“Fair warning, I haven’t exactly stocked up on ingredients for… A dinner, let alone a romantic one.”

“Not to worry!” Kaito whimsically procures from- unsurprisingly- nowhere a cluster of full shopping bags and drops them on the counter with a thud. “I did some shopping.”

Shinichi eyes the impressive haul and begins to rifle through it. A package of raw chicken, some seasonings, oils, and stocks here and there, a couple of lemons, a jar of capers, a box of butter sticks, and a bag of flour. Shinichi guesses they’re planned for a separate dish entirely than the squash, zucchini, and onions in a different bag.

“Not bad.” Shinichi holds up a wrapping of fresh pasta, seemingly authentic. Where you could get something like that close by outside of a restaurant was a mystery. “Going Italian, are we?”

“Having a mom who lives abroad really expands your options.”

“Well, I hope she at least gave you a recipe for what to do with all of this.”

“Why, but of course! What kind of unprepared suitor do you take me for?” Kaito starts taking the vegetables out of the bags while Shinichi raids the cupboards for utensils and pans.

“An embodiment of chaos? A hot mess?”

“Hey, if it at least means I’m hot.” Shinichi groans and Kaito grins. “It’s Chicken Piccata on spaghetti tonight. Follow the recipe and we’ve got this in the bag.”

“You’d be surprised.” Shinichi sighs.

“What, not confident in your cooking skills?” Kaito teases, laying a casual arm around Shinichi’s shoulder.

“I’m tempted to show you the last time I tried to slice a cucumber.” His expression is completely deadpan as he leans on the counter.

“Oh? Now I’m curious.”

“I wouldn’t be.”

“Here, show me now.” Kaito hands him the zucchini and a knife. “Cut this into cubes.”

Shinichi gives him an exasperated look and grasps the knife in one hand. “I’ll let you know I’m about to ruin this zucchini for our romantic dinner.”

“The sacrifice is a noble one.” Shinichi huffs and cuts into the zucchini, chopping fast, and Kaito can barely see anything amiss until he finishes and holds up the end product, all in one baldly mangled piece. Kaito goes speechless for a moment.

“I… Ok, wow.” Kaito chews on a nail.

“And there you have it.” He dusts off his hands, fully confident in his display of incompetence.

“You really weren’t lying.” Kaito’s eyebrows are still raised, but now they furrow into concerned contemplation. “I may need to… adjust some plans for this.” 

“So I take it that means we’re _both_ disasters in the kitchen.” 

Kaito throws up his hands in a shrug. “Hey, at least… There’s two of us?”

“Oh good, twice the incompetence.” Shinichi leans in close and gives him a soft grin to show he doesn’t mean anything by it. 

Kaito teases back, “Well, I know I can do better than… well, whatever _that_ is. So, I’ll handle the vegetables and set the pasta to boil and you can start pounding the chicken cutlets.”

“Sounds fair enough.”

After getting a pot from Shinichi, Kaito fills it with water and sets it on the stove, cranking up the heat to high. Turning back to the vegetables, he dices the squash an onion before attempting to salvage what's left of Shinichi's zucchini. Shinichi, meanwhile, starts on the chicken, peeling away the packaging and gingerly butterflying them into halves. It’s a little bit easier than the vegetables since there’s less to cut, but the result is still a rough, uneven slice. Not that it matters anyway, since the next step is to wrap it in plastic and flatten it as well as he can. When he’s finished Kaito comes up behind him and leans a chin on his shoulder. Shinichi refuses to let himself tense up at the contact or Kaito to see his red face.

“See, how hard was that?”

“Next is?” His voice is rushed, wanting to quickly change the subject.

“Flour dusting. Here, I printed out a copy of the recipe.” Kaito hands him a sheet which he scans over efficiently for his steps in the process. Right there. Mix together these amounts of flour, salt, pepper, and parmesan. Shinichi smirks. If there’s one thing he can handle in cooking, it’s getting the proportions as instructed. He gets on it with a scale and a measuring cup while Kaito notices the pot on the stove is boiling over and rushes to remove the lid in a frenzy. Chuckling, Shinichi tosses him the package of spaghetti to dump in since it’s closer to him. Flouring the chicken after that point is simple.

“Okayyyyy… Now to fry it.” Shinichi says. Both the detective and the magician give a dreading sigh at Shinichi’s first opportunity to set something on fire.

“It can’t be that bad, right? ...Right?” Kaito prods, standing behind Shinichi while he turns on the stove, keeping a watchful eye on the way he adds the butter and olive oil as if it could explode at any moment. The butter melts and starts to sizzle, their cue to add the chicken. 

The browning of it is uneventful, and when the flour on the outside turns a beautiful golden shade Kaito whips out a spatula and flips it onto a sheet. 

“We’re going to keep it warm in here until everything else is ready.” He says as he slides in the tray and shuts the oven door. Shinichi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“That was easy, right? I can trust you with the sauce.” Kaito lays a hand on his shoulder.

“...Maybe?” Shinichi gives him an uncertain half-grin and a shrug.

Kaito starts with the skillet on the chopped vegetables and Shinichi readily chops the lemon in half, juicing one side and cutting wedges from the other. They both go in the pan with the oil and butter, along with the capers and chicken stock. Kaito grins at him as he finishes tossing the greens and walks over.

“Now, see the way you’re stirring it? You want to go around the edges of the pan and really scrape the bottom so it doesn’t get burnt.” Kaito’s front presses against Shinichi’s back as he grips the latter’s arm to gently guide him in the motions of stirring. The sauce smells amazing and lemony, and it’s almost done. Shinichi can feel both their hearts pounding.

“I didn’t know you knew so much about cooking.” He says, trying to keep himself together.

“I don’t, really. But I figured watching Aoko do it might come in handy for a disguise, and I did pick up a bit so… But, I’m still not nearly good enough to cook for myself, after all.” He laughs a little, but gets interrupted by a loud mechanical screeching.

“Isn’t that…?”

“The smoke detector.” Shinichi pulls a face. “Where’s it coming from?”

Their eyes both shift to the pot of spaghetti on the stove, now billowing with a black cloud.

“Whelp.” Kaito leaps over the counter island to shut off the stove, a move that would be impressive for a regular person, but with his usual nightly parkouring activities, it’s nothing special.

“Isn’t that full of water?” Shinichi shouts over the blaring alarm. “How on _earth_ did you manage to-”

“Hell if I know!” Kaito yells back. He’s currently running damage control, opening the lid and waving away the ensuing huff of smoke. “I’ve got it, you can go in the other room..”

“Wh- No! Inhaling smoke is dangerous Kaito, I don’t want you-”

“It’s a spaghetti fire, Shinichi, I’m not gonna die.”

“But-”

“ _Spaghetti_ fire.” He reiterates. “There’s more smoke in my flash grenades than in this thing.”

“I-” Shinichi falters, unsure how to argue next. 

“Besides, you’ve got more important things to be doing right now. Don’t tell me you were planning to show up to our dinner date dressed like _that._ ”

“I wasn’t!” Shinichi splutters, suddenly remembering his previously foiled ideas of dressing up nicer.

“Well, then, go get changed while I take care of this. You don't want me to swap your outfit for a better one myself at the last minute, do you?" 

"...No." A flustered detective slips out the door reluctantly as Kaito proudly holds up an extinguished tangle of pasta.

\---

“Voila!” 

The table is suddenly fitted with a white linen cloth, rose petals scattered around an extravagant arrangement of candles, which Shinichi eyes skeptically. “Don’t you think we’ve had enough fire for one night?”

Kaito rubs his chin with two fingers. “Hmm. Good point.” In a snap, the candles are extinguished. 

Shinichi takes a moment to admire the classy white tux Kaito had announced himself to the room in, a perfect contrast to his own black one and thankfully not nearly as flamboyant as the costume he wears to his heists, although his showy attitude was still present in his confident “Ladies and Gentlemen!” despite the fact that there’d been only one other human in the room. In each of his two hands he’d held a plate full of the yields of their night’s effort, the one Shinichi’s picking up his fork to eat now.

For all of their troubles, the meal isn’t half-bad. The chicken is crisp and buttery, well accented by the lemon and capers in the sauce, and Kaito had managed to chop off most of the burnt bits of the spaghetti it lays atop of. The vegetables taste good, if the slightest bit underdone and the zucchini the slightest bit misshapen. Shinichi and Kaito wolf it down with enthusiasm.

Half an hour later, the filled pair sits in close quarters over empty plates. Kaito’s head rests against Shinichi’s chest, The latter’s hand running casually through Kaito’s messy hair.

"So, Meitantei-san, it seems you've foiled me again." Kaito says in his flashy, suave heist voice.

"What?" Shinichi stares down at him in confusion.

"My perfect plan to swipe the treasure right out from under your nose!” He sweeps out his arm showily. “I don’t know about you, but I find it _incredibly_ difficult to steal someone’s heart over a pot of flaming spaghetti.”

"Well, Kaito." Shinichi's smile is uncharacteristically devious. "I hate to say it, but you're wrong on that account. I'll have to admit defeat tonight."

"Oh? And how's that? No way that burnt spaghetti won you over." The showman’s attitude drops a little, giving way to a more casual demeanor,

Shinichi stands up suddenly, barely giving Kaito time to move his head out of the way. 

"Wait here."

Staring after him in bewilderment, Kaito wonders if this is how Shinichi’s friends feel when a loud scream or police sirens alert the guy to a mystery he can solve nearby. There _is_ no way that flop of a romantic dinner worked... Right? He's left in suspense until Shinichi emerges from the other room holding a cookie sheet, the steam curling off of the edges near his warm hands indicating that it's been frozen. Kaito's eyes light up when he sees the contents.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kaito." Shinichi smiles softly. It's beautiful, the biggest, smoothest chocolate heart Kaito's ever seen. Tiny little etchings detail the border, white chocolate and dark chocolate piping dancing together in incredibly attentive patterns. Kaito's name is splayed over the center in classy-looking English letters.

"Wh- but how did- when- ...I mean, it's perfect, Shinichi." He rushes breathlessly.

"I panicked last night when I realized it was Valentine's day, so I asked Ran to come over and help me this morning." Shinichi admits, scratching his head. "She did most of the hard work."

"Tell her thank you for me." Kaito's got stars in his eyes and his fingers stretch hesitantly towards the treat. "Can I?"

"Of course. It's for you, after all." As he wraps his hands around it, Shinichi pats him on the shoulder. "There. You've officially stolen my heart."

Kaito grins and pulls Shinichi into a kiss. Shinichi wraps his arms around and embraces it, closing his eyes in the minute before they part, staring at each other with enamored eyes.

It’s Kaito’s grin, not KID’s--soft and intimate, an expression reserved just for moments like this, nothing like the broad and bold shark-toothed grin KID throws out like a weapon--that steals Shinichi’s breath away. Kaito says, smiling softly at his detective, "I think we can call this one a draw."


End file.
